Talk:Quick Reputation
General Discussion * This section is for discussion regarding the guide as a whole. To discuss a quest, especially trading results, please use the quest article page when possible. Reputation 2-9 tables exist on some of them. If a table does not exist, post your request here. Otherwise, use the appropriate section below or create a new one. -- 18:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) jeuno fame linked to nation fame? The Jeuno section implies your Jeuno rep rises at the same rate as your nation rep. That might be true for San D'Orian and Bastokan characters who cheese their way to fame level 9 via the "Only the Best" quest, but otherwise no. My mules are all level 4 and 5 rep in their home nations, and only level 2 rep in Jeuno. The most "reputable" of them is Windy fame level 9 but only 5 in Jeuno. I believe rep from all 3 nations factors into Jeuno rep - let's say your character is Bastokan, and you inflate your Bastok rep to 9 with the "Only the Best" quest - now you've also got San D'Oria rep that you wouldn't have if you'd raised Bastok fame with quests closer to home. That said, Windurstians don't get "home nation" fame from "Only the Best", but it seems they can still work it for Jeuno fame. Moved Content These notes were moved from the main article. - That's pretty much it for repeatable Norg quests. I also recommend that you do the Samurai Flag Quest and all Ninjutsu Scroll quests in Norg. - - NOTE: Another interesting tip related to Norg fame. You can also check it through another NPC located in Lower Jeuno in Neptune's Spire, Ghebi Damomohe (I-7). Talk to her and check out her goods. Check the price of the Rice Ball. The higher your Norg fame, the lower the price becomes. Very useful when working on your fame to obtain the Utsusemi: Ichi scroll for Ninja job as you need reputation level 4 in order to start this quest: The Sahagin's Stash. That's if you wish to avoid going all the way to Norg to speak to NPC, Vaultimand. For example, if the price of the Rice Ball has gone down to 155 gil you have achieved this reputation level. Shady Business Well i was reading the main page and it says 105 ores for enough fame for the Utsusemi: Ichi quest, however the ores are turned in in groups of 4 which makes it impossible to get the 105 ores. More precisely it is rumored to be 104 not including the first completion. --Vimes 19:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Kazham This is a request for information on quick fame quests for Kazham for anyone willing to fill this information in. Thankyou~ ^^ --User:Contrasia 10:40am, 3rd April 2009 (GMT+0) :Windurst quests will increase your fame in Kazham.-- 11:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Only the Best * In order to keep the results synchronized, use the table on the quest page to track results. You can also use the talk page there. -- 18:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Misc Notes from absolutely no fame in Bastok, using Millioncorn: 24 stacks results in level 3 fame (96 trades) 48 stacks results in level 4 fame (192 trades) 64 stacks results in level 6 fame (288 trades) 96 stacks results in level 8 fame (384 trades) 100 stacks results in level 9 fame (400 trades) --Radiumsoup 21:43, 27 February 2007 (EST) Bastok vs. San d'Oria Results Ok I'm at a loss here. I have a mule with zero Bastok fame. I have not completed any Bastok based quests (not even the mog house exit). I traded 5 stacks of moss to the NPC and then went to check my fame. Then traded an additional 15 stacks and went back and checked fame. Then I traded another 5 stacks and went back to check. It conflicts with the Sandy so I was wondering if I should split off the Sandy table since that table doesn't seem to be accurate. --Razorcat 06:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Gourmet Traded in 17 Treant Bulbs to Gourmet and am still rank 1 with Bastok. I'm not sure if 16 (as noted in the article) is the right amount to get to rank 2, but if it is then it's worth noting that they probably have to be passed in while they're worth more than 100 gil to the npc. Just wasted a lot of time thanks to the absence of that note - Orcao 00:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Mandragora-Mad Mandragora Table Seeing as how there so far is not a complete list of how many Cornettes bring how much reputation, I started a list while I worked on this quest. It is not complete as I increased to 3 Faster than expected, and may not be the minimum. Misc Notes The notes below were on the article page. I moved them here. -- 18:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Note: 80 was not enough to get rank 4 for a new char, but by 88 rank 4 was obtained Further Note: Just traded 81 Cornettes and found my reputation rank to be level 4. Updated table above to reflect this. NOTE: Getting level 6 Windurst Fame will take your Kazham and Mhaura fame to level 6, so if you were planning on doing the Ramuh prime or Ifrit Prime Fights, this is a good quest to do, And it only costs about 8k at the most. Edit: Rank6 only needed for Avatar Prime fights (Cornettes cost 225gil and Yoran-Oran will give you 200gil back.) If you are using a level 1 alt to transfer the Cornettes, the price is 253gil per Cornette (7590gil for 30, 6000 returned to you. 60720gil for 240, 48000gil returned). It is also helpful to use the following macro to trade the Cornettes to Yoran-Oran. * /targetnpc /item "Cornette" * Note: A way to reduce travel time or the time it takes to send and receive the cornettes via mog house, is to simply wait until Bastok is 1st or 2nd, and the Ease of Exploration Mog Enhancement is active. Teleporting from Bastok to Windy with the use of Explorer Moogles makes maxing out Windy fame a painless experience. It is also possible to teleport to Selbina, making "Only the Best" quite easy as well. Smoke over the Coast It used to take 1 hour, but updates now let you take only 1 minute to cook a Galkan Sausage at the Goblin camp in South Gustaberg. I used this macro to aid me: *First, target the campfire. **/item "G. Sheep Meat" **/p Ready! *Retarget the fire is necessary, then repeat. *The call signal only works in party chat.